


Maybe this place might not be just mine.

by bellinhasf



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, No Plot/Plotless, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 08:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4740236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bellinhasf/pseuds/bellinhasf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hook doesn't know where Emma is, and goes searching for her only to discover her tearing down the wall of a house.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe this place might not be just mine.

"Hiya Lad, have you seen your mother?" Killian quickly asked while slipping himself in the stool next to Henry.  
"Which one?" Henry asked, without even bothering to look up from his comic book.  
Hook raised one eyebrow and just gave him an annoyed look, which Henry could clearly make out from the corner of his eyes.  
"Just messing with you!" Henry told him, finally looking up from his comic.  
"I haven't seen her since last night," Hook paused for a moment when Henry eyed him, then continued: "I've already checked the loft, and went around the town, her yellow vessel is nowhere to be found."  
"Yeah, we had breakfast together, then she said she was going to take a day off and went."  
"Went where?"  
"I dunno, but last night I saw her come in and she seemed upset... I dunno."  
"Aye, lad, she was upset with me, we got into a fight, and I'm worried she might be in bad terms with me." His eyes were sad now, and Henry noticed.  
"Just wait, she'll come around."  
"I'm afraid I can’t do that lad, I was the one in the wrong, it would be bad form to wait for her to come to me," he quickly stood up, "I'm going to have another walk around, if you see her, tell her I need to speak with her, will you lad?"  
"Aye, captain!" Henry said, putting his hand in his forehead and moving it in a salute kind of way. Killian just smiled and walked off.

His plan was to do another round of the docks, searching his vessel while at it, as Emma was truly unpredictable, then the woods, and Granny's again, if he couldn't find her, he decided he would just wait by her door, she had to go home at some point.

Up and down the docks the pirate went and no sign of the blonde. In, out and through all the secret passages on the Jolly Roger he searched also. He was heading for the woods next. And he knew that at the far end of the docks there was a trail, and thought that instead of going all the way to the Toll Bridge, to take the short cut, mainly to have more time to search for his Swan.

He barely turned the corner into the trail when he spotted the yellow bug parked outside this older house between the woods and the sea.  
His heart leapt, he started to walk faster, his heart filling with joy, he found her, was she mad at him? Yes! But he found her, and he could make things right.  
As he was getting closer to the cottage his ears were met with muffled angry-like sound. Up the front steps an in through the unlocked door the pirate went. 

The blonde, wearing just a white vest, jeans and boot, had in her hand a sledgehammer, and was in the middle of tearing down a wall, and hard!  
Hook couldn't say he wasn't a little turn on! But he was also fairly confused.  
"Swan!" He shouted. "What the bloody hell is this?"  
She couldn't hear him. He noticed she had some sort of white trinket in her ear, might be the portable music box, he thought, and moved closer to her, very carefully as not to get hit in his handsome face. When she swigged her arms back to hit the wall again, he caught it, finally getting her attention.  
She turned around suddenly, nearly hitting him with her elbow.  
"Swan, what the bloody hell is this?" He asked -or more shouted- again. She took off her earphones set down the hammer and went over to the CD player, which was on top of a counter, and turned it off.  
"Did Henry tell you where I was?" She asked, while walking over to the wall and picking the hammer up again.  
"No love," Her arms up, he continued, "The lad said he didn't know where you were" and BANG, she swung her arms so quickly he didn't even noticed until half of the wall was now at his feet.  
"Yeah, I told him not to tell anyone, especially you." She said while taking another swing and BANG, another piece of the wall tumbled to the ground, causing a cloud of dust to fill the air.  
"That's it" the pirate had enough, he took the sledgehammer from Emma's hand and set it on a wall opposite them, she just stared at him.  
"Look, love, I know you're the sheriff, but I don't think that gives you permission to destroy every empty building in the town when you're angry!" He blurred out while taking her hand and pulling her to another room in the house, away from the dust storm.  
"First of all," she started, "I'm not angry, and second, I really didn't like that wall there, it had to go!" She still hasn't looked at him properly yet.  
"What's it to you if that wall was there Swan? I don't think it was interfering with anything. And if you're not angry how come you told the lad to keep quiet of your whereabouts?"  
"It was blocking the view to the sea" quietly came out of Emma's mouth.  
"Pardon, love?"  
"The wall ... it was blocking the view to the sea... from the kitchen."  
"But-" barely came out of his mouth when she interrupted him.  
"And I’m not angry, I just didn't want anyone to know about this"  
"This what?"  
"The, umm, house, umm, this" She said while moving her hands around. Killian still had a confused look in his face  
"I bought it, the house, last week, and Henry was helping me clean it up, it was meant to be a surprise, I was going to bring you here when it was all tidy and everything." She blurred out quiet shyly, looking at him, but avoiding his eyes.  
"Letting the wee lad do all the work?! I could've helped Swan" He said softly, taking her hand into his and putting a lock of blonde hair behind her ear with his hook.  
She allowed herself to look at him in the eyes, getting lost in the warmest blue she ever knew.  
"There's a reason, Killian, why I didn't want you to know about this"  
"Yeah?" He said, raising one eyebrow and giving her a cheeky grin. "And what’s that love? Building a little love nest for our pleasures?" His grin was bigger than ever.  
"You wish!" She retorted, still half lost in his gaze. She was trying to come up with ways to ask him, she'd been thinking about it all night, but everything seemed way too cheesy.  
She suddenly snapped out his dreamy stare.  
"I've been thinking for a while now, about getting my own place, and after last night-"  
She was cut off, he put his hand in her cheek  
"About that, I'm sorry Swan, I was out of line, it's not the place for me to be mad at you for taking care of your son."  
He paused. She was smiling at him.  
"Can I continue?" She asked amused.  
"Sorry" he breathed out quickly and nodded.  
"After last night I realized that even though I was mad at you, you were the only person I wanted to be with."  
His eyes were locked on hers, giving her his full attention. She was nervous, but kept her voice soft. She didn't want to give him the satisfaction of knowing that he made her feel like this, like he was the sun and her life revolved around him, and if he shifted towards one end, she would follow.  
Her head was overfilling with words, how she managed to continue and find the right ones to say was a mystery to her.  
"And I've wanted my own place for a while now... And I've been thinking... Maybe... Maybe this place might not be just mine." She finished slowly, watching him to determine if he had understood her. It wasn't very clear, she got that, but she couldn't bring herself to just ask him.  
"Of course it's not going to be just yours, isn't Henry going to come live with you?" He asked, eyes still locked on hers.  
"Uhmm, yeah, he is, but that's not what I meant." He raised an eyebrow. "I was thinking, maybe you could come live with me." She said slowly, briefly pausing after every word, analyzing his expression. A huge grin appeared on his face, lighting up his eyes even more.  
"So you are building a love nest." His voice was playful, and his eyebrows raised, his hand let hers go and his thumb was outlining her lips as he spoke.  
She gave him a smile. "I'm serious." She said softly.  
"Aye, I can tell, and nothing would make me happier than sharing a house with you!" She smiled at him, while he put his arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. “Just one condition,” he continued, raising an eyebrow while she eyed him lovingly “the other love of my life gets to come too, I know she’s old and battered but now that you slashed that wall down, we can keep an eye on her from the kitchen.”  
She gave him a lightly push on his shoulders, which made him bounce away the back close to her.  
“You dork.” She said and leaned in, letting her lips touch his. He pulled away slowly. “I’m more than serious Swan.”  
“Mmhmm” She nodded, then wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him to another kiss.  
It was a big step, he knew that, and she knew that. Although he would love nothing more than waking up to Emma every morning, he knew it was going to be hard, not just for her but for him too; he never lived in a house, a proper house with someone else since he had his brother with him, and things were very different then. A million and one thoughts popped in his head, and although he knew the answer to some of them - like what she was like in the morning, which side of the bed she slept in, if she was a fussy eater or not - some things were still a mystery to him, nonetheless one he would be more than glad to decipher.


End file.
